Ring
by GwentheGarde
Summary: Everyone has things they hide in their past, things we would all rather forget. However, sometimes those things return, reminding us that we can never, ever forget.


I finally had it all… My life was complete… After everything, I had finally found some peace… My entire life, I had be scrutinized, feared, mistreated, but most of all, hated...

Hated for the power I had no control over. I had been forced to do some things that no living creature should have to go though. And after it all, after breaking free from the cycle, freeing myself from the tyrannical grip the held on me.

I was alone.

After all of this, what cruel god decided to make me suffer more? I had sworn that if there was a god, he was no better than those who had forced myself to kill everything and everyone I ever loved. I would one day kill this god, and make him suffer the same torment I did. Thats when I met him. Not god, but someone befitting to given the title. This man, he didn't fear me. He saw me for who I was.

And I loved him for this, I couldn't possibly repay him enough. My life was complete with him. He pulled parts of me from my inner being I thought I had lost forever. Once again, I learned to love, and it was liberating! I had such immense feeling for him, I would lay down my own life if he merely told me to, I would do anything for him. Unfortunately…

So would he…

I had to do many things in my life I didn't enjoy.

Watch those I care about suffer in the pain I caused them.

Push everyone away from me that tried to stay.

Even be alone...

But getting the groceries for him? That was something I didn't mind doing for him. I didn't bother knocking as I got back, several small grocery bags floating behind me as I stepped into the wooden cabin we had built for ourselves to be alone. Alone with our own thoughts and prejudice.I walked in, an instant feeling of hoy spreading throughout my body as I saw him in the kitchen, patiently waiting as he closed a draw, quickly turning to me, surprised to see me home this soon. We sat there, talking for hours and hours on end while he made dinner for the two of us. It was nice…

"Was" being the key word...

We heard a knock amidst our talking, and he told me to run out the back, ontot the hill for cover. I didn't argue with him, "He must know what he is doing," It will be ok." All things I told myself as I ran faster than I ever thought possible. I reached the top, looking down at the house as I several men in black suits standing at the door as he greeted them with a smile.

That smile. I couldn't tell what was being said, but it had to be about me. They found me, they found him.

And it was all my fault. After a few more seconds feel like hours pass, he turned around, glancing at me. His smile said everything was fine. But his eyes told a different story. Before his hand even touched the doorknob, a deafening sound rang through the forest. His face now spoke the truth too as he fell to the ground, clutching his chest as one of the men stuck his handgun back into his jacket before they went back to their car. I sprang up, only for him to glare at me. His face was a mixture of fear and remorse, but not for himself. He told me to stay. I know he did. I got back down as they returned from their car, one man having a large red can and going inside as the other shot him again. His lifeless body sent one message. Keep quiet. Even in death, he had a soft smile on his face. Tears, burning like acid, scorching my face as I cried, the weight of what had just happened setting in. then there was another bang as the man left the house and drove away. I stared down in horror, sprinting towards the now burning house. I grabbed his body in my hands, his blood seemingly far more scorching than the fire that began to spread. He lay in my lap as I again cursed the God that decided to torture me.

Time didn't pass for me.

I sat there for who knows how long. At least two days, I remember the cold moon seeming like a burning heat compared to the coldness of his lifeless corpse in my arms. The fire stopped. I had gotten burned. I didn't care. Eventually, I felt compelled to traverse the remains of the house. Most of it had completely burned down, but the kitchen barely stood. I stared around. How did this happen? Why did this have to happen. Then I saw it, a gleam from the draw he quickly closed on my entrance. I opened it, holding the charred drawer in my hand as the shelf collapsed into ash. In the box was a small black box, coated in a burnt velvet. I opened it, only to find the one thing that could have hurt me more

A ring.


End file.
